


Brave Bows

by OmegaTheEternal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Am I the only one who shipps this?, Bernadetta is just precious, F/F, Fluff, Some Spoilers for BE and CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaTheEternal/pseuds/OmegaTheEternal
Summary: Bernadetta a normally shy girls falls for Ingrid the beautiful blonde knight of Garreg Mach Monastery





	Brave Bows

The halls the monastery are always full of people, students from all across Fódlan have come with goal of learning at what's arguably the best academy in the entire continent. That was still very surprising to Bernadetta who didn’t even know this place existed before she was sent here against her will. It didn’t help that thanks to her father's ‘training’ to become the perfect wife for a rich noble she was utterly terrified of places full of people, which the academy certainly qualified as. While the academy itself was huge she constantly felt like she was drowning in a sea of students, teachers, staff members, and clergy. Fortunately for Bernadetta, her house, The Black Eagles, wasn’t as overwhelming as the rest of the academy in comparison.

  
Her classroom was similar to the other two houses, it was big with various columns supporting the ceiling, a fireplace located to the left, and although they rarely uses it in Summer, it really helped keep the classroom warm during the colder months. The front of said classroom had a large window which helped keep the class illuminated, and to the right of it was a large banner with the emblem of their house.

  
Bernadetta only got to learn these details when she first got in the academy, but know she has other things to focus on, like her classmates and teachers. First and most importantly the Black Eagle’s house leader Edelgard, the next Adrestian Emperor, who is an incredible woman Bernadetta greatly admires as well as being one of her closest friends, despite constantly feeling intimidated by the Adrestian princess. Then there's Hubert, Edelgard's right hand man, who to put it politely, is the scariest person Bernie has ever met, although he has expressed on numerous occasions that he doesn't have a reason to harm her. Caspar is the house's bundle of energy who is always ready to fight anyone who challenges him, and even those who don’t. While he is one of her friends sometimes his enthusiasm gets a bit too much for her, and gives her a lot of anxiety. Linhardt is one of the most intelligent and sweetest people Bernadetta had ever met but his affinity for over sleeping really affects his true potential. Ferdinand is "The Noblest of Nobles" and Bernadetta could really learn some important things from him, but his personality just makes him kinda weird. Petra is the Brigid Princess, a very smart and charming girl who is close to Bernadetta, although she tries to keep her distance after she compared her to ‘prey'. Dorothea is Bernie's best friend in the entire academy, one of the only people that doesn’t scare or intimidate her, unless she is teasing her. Then there’s Sylvain… well, she really doesn’t know why he’s here, he just appeared once her professor decided to start teaching her house. Although he has a reputation for philandering he isn’t "that" bad for the most part, he even went as far as to say that he is "Bernie's number 1 fan" after he read her "Secret Novel". Last and certainly not least is her teacher Byleth, a Mercenary with a questionable sense of fashion but still is one of the kindest and skilled people Bernie has ever met. And while she feels close to her new professor, none are as close to the older woman than Edelgard, who seems to shine whenever she is with the professor.

  
They were surely a lively bunch, intimidating at first but Bernadetta has grown accustomed to each one of them, going as far as thinking that they are the only 9 people she needs in her life. She couldn't ask for anymore classmates as she felt that she had just the right amount of them. So imagine her surprise when she saw a blonde girl sitting on a desk while talking to Dorothea and Sylvain.

  
Bernadetta almost immediately started getting anxious when she saw that blonde girl, she wasn’t a complete stranger since she has seen her walk through the monastery once or twice but she knew literally nothing about her, so the chances that she planned on killing her were extremely high. She wanted to escape and lock herself in her room but before she could escape her future killer Dorothea noticed her.

  
"Bern dear, come here and greet our new classmate.” Dorothea said while grabbing her hand and walking towards her ‘new classmate’.

  
Every fiber of Bernadetta’s being was screaming for her to run away, but her fear prevented her from doing anything other than following her friend. She noticed how the blonde girl was staring at her and she was positive that she was going to die this instant. It didn’t help that the stranger got up from where she sat and started walking towards her.

  
"Its a pleasure being able to study alongside you, I am Ingrid Brandl Galatea" she said while doing a formal bow.

  
Bernadetta was paralyzed by fear, unable to respond to Ingrid, the only way people knew she hadn’t passed out like when she talked to Hubert was the fact that she was shaking.

  
"Hey are you okay?" Ingrid asked with a puzzled look before getting a little bit closer to Bernadetta, surely surely with the intention of stabbing her to death.

  
"Don't mind our little Bernadetta she’s timid. Give her some time and she will warm up to you". Dorothea's tone was warm when she spoke, which helped Bernadetta calm down a little bit. But she couldn't be completely at peace around Ingrid since she didn't know anything about her or her intentions, no matter how calm Dorothea was around her.

  
Thankfully Sylvain chimed in and shifted the girls focus "You know Ingrid I am actually surprised you joined the Black Eagles, when I did the same thing you couldn’t stop nagging me about it."

  
Ingrid didn't take the comment kindly, almost seemed offended by it, as she hotly responded. "That’s because you joined Professor Byleth’s House only three days after she started teaching here simply because she was, and I quote, "Really Hot!" I joined her after watching her fight for some time and carefully deciding that she would be the best person to teach me how to be a knight!”

  
That comment made Dorothea laugh a little while Sylvain was taken aback by his friend's bluntness "H-hey I didn't join the Black Eagles because of the professor's cute appearance, just like you I determined she is the most qualified person to teach me!" Sylvain spluttered, trying so salvage what little dignity he had left.

  
"If that’s the case Sylvain, then why are you always drooling over her?”

  
Dorothea straight up burst into a laughing mess, Caspar followed her example and started laughing too, while Linhardt momentarily woke up because of the noise. Even Edelgard and Hubert turned around briefly to see what the commotion was about before returning to their conversation. Bernadetta was about to use the fact that Dorothea had dropped her hand to try and escape back to her room, but her attempt was foiled by their Professor’s appearance.

  
"Good Morning Everyone" greeted Byleth in her characteristic neutral expression before going to the front of the class while everyone started setting down. "Good Morning Edelgard" Byleth’s eyes seemed to turn a little brighter and her lips twitched into tiny smile when she greeted her House’s Leader.

  
"Good Morning Professor" Edelgard responded with a smile. If Bernadetta’s focus hadn’t been towards conjuring up all the potential and gruesome deaths she was about to face, she would have noticed how Edelgard perked up at her teacher’s greeting, and small but happy smile spread across her face, as if she would be happy to gaze upon her dear professor forever.

  
"As you all have noticed Ingrid has joined our class today, she is a very talented individual so I expect that you all will treat her with respect." Byleth added before directing her gaze to said girl. "If you want you may sit alongside Bernadetta, Ingrid"

  
At hearing her teacher’s statement, Bernadetta’s quivering became even worse. She desperately wanted to run but couldn't figure out a way that wouldn’t bring her teacher’s ire upon her. So she was stuck there watching Ingrid sit on the same desk as her, she wished to move as far away as possible from Ingrid but said action might offend her and only the goddess knows what she might do to her then.

  
"Sorry but could I use some of your ink? I forgot to get a refill." Bernadetta's thoughts screeched to a halt by Ingrid's voice, as she opened and shut her mouth multiple times before managing to squeak out a reply.

  
"Y-y-yes YES! You use my ink, i-i-in fact it all yours!! Take it!!!" Bernadetta quickly followed by almost throwing her bottle of ink across the desk, to which she received a sweet smile and a thanks from Ingrid.

  
At that smile Bernadetta’s panicked thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as she gazed at Ingrid while the other girl turned to focus on the lecture. The more she thought about it, the less Ingrid seemed like a serial killer. Her voice wasn’t scary at all, and as Bernadetta looked at her, she noticed how skillfully her hair was braided and how in the light the blonde color nearly glowed. In that moment, she realized how pretty Ingrid was.

  
Of course, all these realizations didn't stop Bernadetta from feeling completely uncomfortable around her. Ingrid seemed like a nice person and wasn't nearly as intimidating as people like Hubert.  
Maybe, just maybe, if she got to know her better Bernadetta could befriend her. Now a little bit less stressed, Bernadetta was almost ready to tackle this new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first fic so this is bound to suck, either way thanks for reading my fic, ai wanted to thank the Bear Buds Discord for helping me brainstorm, Mangolin for the title suggestion and GreedYdrag00n for helping me proofread and edit my fic


End file.
